Devices designed for human use such as appliances, vehicles, computers, phones, handheld devices and the like rely on one or more explicit physical actions of the user to initiate interaction, primarily touch or other hand-based contact. For example, a microwave oven waits for someone to press its keypad, a computer waits for someone to move the mouse or press a key, a mobile phone waits for someone to touch its screen or buttons, and so on. Such devices are engaged with a user when explicitly physically acted upon (directly or indirectly through a remote controller), and the physical actions of the user govern interaction.
In contrast, a consumer robot (comprising an assembly of sensory awareness, computational intelligence, and mobility) exposes an entirely different scope of interaction with humans. For one, explicit physical contact is generally not the best way to initiate engagement with a robot. Instead, for example, either party (human or robot) may initiate engagement or disengagement with the other, including via verbal or gestural communication. For example, a robot can search for, recognize, physically approach and engage a specific person to deliver a message, ask a question or offer information. Note that direct interaction to engage is not necessary; for example, a user may need assistance from a robot and summon it from another room.
Another significant difference from conventional electronic devices is that a robot often does not wait in a fixed position, but rather maneuvers around a space (e.g., a house) performing tasks on behalf of users, owners, household members, visitors or guests or autonomously exploring the space, recording and reporting unusual occurrences, or even “entertaining” itself. The mere proximity between a robot and a human does not necessarily correspond to engagement, as both parties (robot and human) may be occupied with independent tasks at any time. For example the two may be passing each other in a hallway, each focused on separate unrelated tasks. Even though both parties are available for engagement, engagement is not needed. However, while passing (e.g., in a hallway) by chance, one party might wish to make a request of the other.
Further, when a human and robot are engaged, either party can disengage for a variety of reasons based on situational context. For example the robot may ask for permission to embark on a previously scheduled task, or the human may be interrupted by a separate conversation.